iWas Framed
by Genevieve1123
Summary: <html><head></head>AU. It's 2053 and iCarly doesn't exist, but Sam, Carly and Freddie do. This is the story of how Sam was framed for a crime and how her friends help her through it. I know it sounds cheesey, but the story is less cheesy than the summary, I promise!</html>
1. i'm Sam

**I don't own iCarly or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>Intro<p>

I'm running. Fast. My blonde curly hair whipping behind me. Scared for my life as I bold away from the people who are chasing me. The grass and dirt flick up from underneath my shoes as I tear away from the city getting farther and farther with each step.

I should introduce myself. I'm Sam Puckett, wanted for the crime of treason, betraying my country. I swear I'm innocent, I was framed. They say I'm guilty, they say they have witnesses but I know it's all a lie. It's easy to blame me because of my past, so they did. I know who did it, and I'm going to find them.

But I guess I should start at the beginning. Where it all started.

It's July 21st, 2053 and ever since 2041 the world has been a different place. I was 5 when what we call the "Katchers" took over our planet. They are terrible aliens who manipulated the higher ups to taking our planet over. Now only the richest live a good life where they don't know what is going on, oblivious to the ruins of our civilization around them.

I live in District 64, not the highest district, but not the lowest. We live where the rich dare not go, and the poor try to survive. It's a fight every day just to live. Food is a rare occurrence, and when someone finds it, it is fought over. Person against person, family against family. There is no hope here. No happiness, no love, no empathy, just loneliness, waiting for someone to care enough about our district to keep us alive.

But, that's how it is. No point complaining over something I can't fix.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is just a small little intro. Next chapter up soon. First fanfic, be nice. :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading**


	2. iMeet Freddie

**I don't iCarly or it's characters. **

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

I'm sitting on the roof when my best friend Carly jumps up beside me. Her long straight dark brown hair flicking in the wind.

"Hey." She says as she sits down beside me. I look over and see her laying back staring at the clouds.

"Hi." I reply emotionlessly. I notice her look at me funny before she speaks up.

"What's the matter?" She asks curiously.

I look over at her and think. Should I tell her?

"Oh, you know. Life." I laugh coldly. "Living in this place." She looks at me.

"Sam, you know what I mean." She raises an eyebrow.

"Do I?" I tease. I better not tell her, she'll just worry. She smacks me playfully on the arm. "Sam." She warns.

As we continue talking we hear yelling and decide to check it out. As we look down we see a kid about our age with short brown hair fighting an older man, a thug. The guy looks out of place, like he's not supposed to be here. He wears clean clothes and is only slightly unshaven. I also notice he's good looking, but that is pushed to the back of my mind, this guy needs help. As soon as I jump off the roof Carly yells at me to get back up, which alerts the thug. The guy takes one look at my small stature and goes after me, momentarily forgetting about the teen boy on the side.

I don't know what to do, as I had not planned for this. I was going for an easy surprise attack. I scramble back, but trip and fall over, crawling backwards I only think one thought; I'm going to die, but that's when the thug looks at me funny, and then falls over. I look behind him and see the clean boy behind him with a crowbar in his hands.

"You okay?" He calls.

"Fine." I say, slightly angry that I could not defend myself. I grew up learning how to defend myself, I mean I have to with my dad gone. My mom is never home either. She is terrible and never bothers to take care of her child. I mean, I'm not the only one she has, but the other one is perfect. Snooty Melanie. Melanie lives in district 3. She got put there by the higher authorities because of her better education.

The boy interrupts my thoughts when he comes over to me. "Do you need help?" He asks.

I stare up at him as he extends his hand out towards me. At first I'm confused but I quickly realize he is gesturing to help me up. I grab his hand and let him pull me up. Suddenly I am again curious as to why he is here in this district, because it is clear he doesn't belong here.

"I'm Fredward, but you can call me Freddie." He says. "I'm Sam." I say. As I dust myself off. He starts to walk off, but I catch him before he leaves. "Hey, wait!" I say. He turns around and looks at me. "Yes?" He responds. "I was just wondering, what are you doing here?" I ask carefully. "I kind of stick out I'm guessing?" He laughs good-heartedly. I raise my eyebrow and give him a look that says "ya think?" "I'm here on business. I'm trying to clean up these districts you see. I know it's hard to believe seeing how young I am, but it's true. By the way I'm seventeen." I laugh at him and twist a strand of my hair. "So am I. I'm glad you are trying to clean up our streets, but fighting thugs is not going to help any," I giggle "you're just going to get yourself killed." I mentally slap myself. I giggled. Pucketts don't giggle.

I look upwards and see Carly waving at me trying to get my attention. I look back at Freddie and say "I have to go. I would suggest getting off this alley, this is the worst in the district." before turning around and vaulting up back onto the roof with Shay.

Carly looks at me before saying "Who's the cutie? Can you say HOT?" I laugh and watch him walk away. "So what was that we were talking about earlier?" Carly asks innocently. "Oh nothing." I say, trying to get off the subject. "It's just that ihavetotakeatriptoditrict92." I mumble. "What?" She says. Not that I'm surprised. "I have to take a trip to district 92." I practically yell. "WHAT!" She exclaims. I breath out a heavy breath and look away from Shay to avoid the guilt. "B-b-but that's not safe! You could come back hurt, or worse. I- I can't let that happen!" She grabs on to me and starts to shake. I imagine she is crying right about now. "Why do you have to go?" She whines. "Because of an incident involving my mother." I huff.

I detach myself from Carly and hear her sniffle before jumping off the roof and onto the ground below.

* * *

><p><strong>Why is district 92 so terrible? You'll see in the next chapter!<strong>

**Author's Note: So my friends have told me that this story sounds kinda like the Hunger Games. I assure you it isn't, seeing as I've never read the book before, and I don't know anything about it.**


	3. iRun

**A/N:** Well, here we are. months later. Sorry, I'm a bad procrastinator! Also I forgot my account info for a while, and I found this chapter and decided to find all the info and post it. Well, enough with excuses. Enjoy.

P.S. more info in next chapter. Don't get your homes up for finishing this story this year. ;)

I changed the rating to T due to the dark nature of this and future chapters. Oh and _minor _language.

I don't own iCarly or it's characters, so don't shoot me.

* * *

><p>As I'm walking through the hollowed streets I recall the day before.<p>

_The phone rings and I pick it up to a deep menacing voice. "Samantha Puckett?" It demands. "Yes." I reply impatiently, I hate being called that. "Your mother needs you down in District 92." After hearing the words he just said, I am shocked. Disbelieving I stare off into the distance trying to register what he has just said. My mom must be in big trouble if she needs me there. "I'll be there" I reply shakily._

District 92 is the lowest of the low, where no one would ever consider going to unless you had a suicide wish. That is the place where the scum live; thugs, prostitutes, alcoholics (not that alcohol is legal anymore) and thieves who have been run out of their own district. That is also where almost _every _murder has ever taken place, well that I can remember anyways. My mom is always there, because that is where she works. Oh, didn't I mention, she's a hooker.

I walk into the empty house. "I'm home!" I call out to no one, not expecting an answer. I walk to my bedroom and throw my old leather shoulder strap bag onto my bed. I tear through my closet to find an outfit suitable to go to District 92. Something that I will blend in wearing, I definitely don't want to get noticed. I pull out a black pair of pants and a dark red t-shirt. I throw on my bag and grab my dagger from my dresser, I can't be too careful.

I got my dagger in a fight two years ago with some guy. He pulled it on me and I panicked, I broke his arm and two ribs, and ran away with the dagger in hand. Everyone has to fend for their selves here, there's really no police. The whole district knows about it, it's not often you see a small girl beat up a tall buff guy. The dagger is really nice. It has a dragon etched into the side with the words _FIGHT 'TILL THE END _along the top. It fits me perfectly.

I hear hollering outside, and I know one of my mom's abusive "boyfriends" Gary is about to come in. Panicking, I strap my gloves on and tighten my belt, ready to leave. I quickly shut off my light and grab my dagger making sure it looks like I was never home. I hear the door slam open and I open my window to jump out. "SAM!" He yells. I jump out, grabbing onto the ledge of the roof beside me. Shimmying across I tell myself not to look down. I hear Gary stomping up the stairs. "Sam, I know you're here." I slip a bit knowing he's so close. "Come out little Sammy, come on, don't play games." I can picture his face taunting me. I'm right over top of the dumpster below as I hear him say "I see you Sam. Whatcha doin' over there? Why don't you stop playing around and come in here so we can have a little fun, huh?" I close my eyes as I flash back.

_I'm in a room. It's dark. I hear screaming and laughing. It's all a blur, I can't focus. So much pain fills my body as I ache with every breath. Another blow to the face comes at me. "Want me to stop?" Gary yells. He laughs with a bitter tinge and spits on me. "You're scum. You can't even tell me to stop you're so weak and useless." I close my eyes and try to imagine myself somewhere else. "Stop." I weakly cry. "What was that? You want more? Ok!" He yells. I feel a sharp pain in my side as I realize he kicked me in the stomach. "You're not as tough as they say you are Puckett." He spits at my name and leaves me there to sit in my agony. Not being able to hold on any longer I let myself fall into the numbing blackness._

"Sam!" Gary yells once again. And I'm jerked back into reality.

I look over to see his head out the window with a look of anger and annoyance on his face. I smile and let myself drop onto the metal waste container below. I look up to see Gary reach down in frustration towards me as crouch on top of the container. I wave and run, because I know it won't be long before the shock wears off and Gary comes after me. I bolt across the street and into an alleyway.

Living in District 64 my whole life I know my way around. I run to the tram station hoping to catch the tram to District 90 before sundown. The tram will only go so far at night.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and look around. All I see are sad people living their sad lives. Lights flicker past as the only sound heard is the whoosh of the tram running along the track.<p>

* * *

><p>A loud screech fills the air as my ride comes to a stop. I straighten up ready to get off.<p>

The tram stops and the shuffle of feet is heard on the floors. People are dragging their feet in dread of going home to their district areas. I push through the crowd and run up the stairs, up into the city filth. I run through the streets and alleys to the edge of the district fence and rub my hands in anticipation. I jump up to climb the 20ft fence slipping only a few times along the way. I jump over and fall down onto the other side, looking across the district. The only sound heard is the whistling of the wind and garbage being blown through the streets. It's practically empty.

I walk through the alley ahead looking every which way for people. None. There's no one here.

The quietness gets too eerie as I'm walking, so I break out into a run.

A door slams shut and I jolt. I run faster. Now sprinting, I see the fence of District 92. It's so close I can almost touch it.

"HEY!" Someone yells. "You over there!" They call over to me. I keep running, not looking back. I get to the fence and jump up. I start climbing, but I'm not fast enough to the top. I'm yanked back by the bottom of my shirt as I fall to the ground. I feel pain shoot up my leg when I fall, I twisted it.

"Dammit." I say under my breath. "Get up." The man pulls me by the collar. "Up." He commands. I stand up weakly. I look up at him. He must be from a higher up district. One of the cleaner sort. I try with all the strength I have left to punch him, but he dodges it. "_Tsk Tsk." _ He reprimands. "If you hit me, I'll have to hit you back with this here baton you scum." He takes out a small black metal stick that extends 3 feet. "Now stand up straight and let me ask you a few questions." I straighten my back and pull my fist back to try and hit him again, to no avail. He's too quick.

_Whack_. I'm hit on the arm with the stick and thrown to the ground. "Now what did I say about hitting me? Do you want to try one more time to answer a few questions?" He asks. I nod and pull myself up.

"Ok, first question. What are you doing out of your house?" He asks. "I didn't -" I mumble. "You didn't—"He mocks. "You didn't know? Bah! Of course you did!" He smacks me across the face. "Now, what is your name?" He says impatiently. "Sam." I answer in a whimper. "Well Sam, today is your lucky day, you get to come with me to District 10. I'm going to bring you to my boss Luke. Oh, and I'm Strike by the way." He laughs darkly. "You can't know how we're gettin' there, don't want you to escape." I see the baton come towards me and I remember my dagger. Just as I'm reaching for it the baton reaches my head and the blackness envelops me once again.

* * *

><p>What d'ya think? Leave a comment, rate, party, eat chicken and have a blast.<p> 


End file.
